StarClan
StarClan is made up of the spirit cats that have died from the four Clans of the Forest, and after the Great Journey, the Lake. StarClan cats live in their own forest in their after-life. They leave starry paw prints, and their pelts glow with a pale light, which makes them look like they have stars in their fur. StarClan is sometimes referred to as the "fifth Clan" of the forest. They watch over the Clans from the sky and send prophecies to warn of impending danger. At every half-moon the medicine cats of each Clan go to their "sacred place" (Moonstone or Moonpool) to speak with StarClan and receive advice about the future. When a new leader is appointed, StarClan gives them their nine lives and replaces the second half of their name with "star". StarClan has no control over what happens to cats in the living world, confirmed in Secrets of the Clans. Information :StarClan sends messages to the Clans in times of great danger or confusion. Medicine cats (and in some cases, Leaders) receive these signs at Moonpool or Moonstone. To receive the signs of StarClan medicine cats either drink the water at Moonpool or touch noses with the Moonstone. StarClan can also walk in cats dreams to give them signs even if they are not at Moonpool or Moonstone. StarClan has no defined leader or deputy, but when a leader dies, he or she keeps the -star suffix in their name. There is also a Place of No Stars (also known as the Dark Forest), which is the opposite of StarClan, where cats who have been evil go when dead. StarClan cats are allowed enter the Place of No Stars. However, if a StarClan cat enters the Dark Forest, they may risk never being able to escape. Spottedleaf stated that StarClan can magically guide and direct the Clan cats below, but once it is over they go their own way. : When a cat dies and is going to be guided to StarClan, such as Mosskit was, they merely just close their eyes and then reopen them a few moments later. As Mosskit had remarked to Snowfur, it is really cold, but that might've been because it was Leaf-bare when she died. It is also known that StarClan cats can be seen with stars in their fur as well as being restored to their height of youth and power when they join StarClan. Silverpelt :Silverpelt is, in essence, StarClan's territory. In the fandom, Silverpelt, which is a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars, is believed to be the Milky Way. Clan cats believe that, upon dying and joining StarClan, a new star appears for the deceased. This is a theory brought up in Into the Wild. Life in StarClan :Cats in StarClan are restored to the age in which they were happiest (i.e. Yellowfang is old because she was happiest near the end of her life in ThunderClan, but Bluestar is young again because she was happiest at the peak of her youth). Prey is always plentiful there, and cats are free to do as they please, so they are mostly content, except when seeing living cats suffer. Cats' spirits remain in StarClan until they are forgotten by the living cats and earned their own peace, causing them to fade away to little more than ghost-like images of themselves.Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 220 :When leaders lose lives, those lives appear in StarClan as copies of the leader, but they are unable to hear or speak to other StarClan cats until the leader loses their final life.Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 219 History In the Original Series Into the Wild :StarClan tell Spottedleaf that Fire alone will save your Clan. The fire turns out to be Firepaw, who fulfills his prophecy. Redtail, Lionheart, Oakheart, Rosetail and Spottedleaf die. Bluestar loses her seventh life. Fire and Ice :In Fire and Ice, Spottedleaf enters Fireheart's dream to give him a message from StarClan. :Whiteclaw and Clawface die. Bluestar loses her eighth life. Forest of Secrets :Silverstream and Brokentail die. Rising Storm :Spottedleaf tells Fireheart to "Beware an enemy who seems to sleep". Yellowfang, Whitethroat, Cinderfur, Nightstar, Patchpelt, Halftail and Runningwind die. A Dangerous Path :Spottedleaf and Yellowfang visit Fireheart in a dream. Together, they show him WindClan territory, telling him that this is where a "battle will not be fought". Brindleface, Snowkit, Swiftpaw, Crookedstar and Bluestar die. The Darkest Hour :Bluestar tells Fireheart that "Four will become two, lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest", thus warning him about the battle with BloodClan and to become LionClan. Fireheart also gets his nine lives from the following StarClan members: Lionheart, Redtail, Silverstream, Runningwind, Brindleface, Swiftpaw, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, and Bluestar. Stonefur, Tigerstar, Bone, Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Gorsepaw, Deadfoot, and Scourge die. Firestar loses his first life. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest Bluestar comes, early in the book, and tells Firestar about SkyClan, and to worry about ThunderClan, not a forgotten Clan. :Skywatcher tells Firestar, "There will be three, kin of your kin, that hold the power of the stars in their paws". :In Leafstar's leader ceremony, Redstar, Birchstar, Dawnstar, and Swiftstar appear from StarClan and apologize to Cloudstar for not allowing SkyClan to stay. Willowpelt, Skywatcher, the head rat and Rainfur die. Firestar loses his second life. ''Bluestar's Prophecy During this book, Bluestar is sure that she can see Snowfur and Moonflower in the stars watching over her with their expressions and opinions of whatever she's doing speaking silently to her. Examples of this include after she had gone to meet Oakheart at the Fourtrees and when she gave her kits to Oakheart and RiverClan. : Moonflower, Sweetpaw, Snowfur, Mistkit, Nightkit, Tawnyspots, and Mosskit all die during a narrated portion the book. : Thrushpelt, Larksong, Goosefeather, Pinestar, Sunstar, Thistleclaw, Adderfang, Mosskit, Mumblefoot, Weedwhisker, Swiftbreeze, Stormtail, Featherwhisker and Poppydawn all died during the timeskip between when Bluefur was made deputy to when she was sitting with Redtail in the final chapters of the book. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :The cats of StarClan came together and chose four cats, one from each Clan, to go on a journey to find a new home for the Clans. :Cinderpelt receives a sign in a clump of burning bracken: "Fire and tiger will destroy the Clan." This means that the daughter of "Fire" (Squirrelpaw) and the son of "Tiger" (Brambleclaw) will destroy the Clan. Firestar tries his hardest to separate the two, in fear of the destruction of ThunderClan. However, the prophecy come true, but "destroying the Clan" meant that the two cats would destroy the suffering Clan and rebuild it by leading them to the lake territory. One-eye dies between Firestar's Quest and Midnight. Moonrise :In Moonrise, it is discovered that the members of StarClan are not the only warrior ancestors in the sky; the mountain Tribe, the Tribe of Rushing Water, has their own set of ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. From the Tribe of Endless Hunting: "A silver cat, not from this tribe, will save us from Sharptooth." It was thought to be Stormfur, but it was actually Feathertail. :Feathertail, Larchkit and Dappletail die. Dawn :Spottedleaf leads Squirrelpaw to her sister Leafpaw at the Twolegplace. Firestar loses another life when he, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelpaw are leading ShadowClan to safety; he gets crushed under a falling tree. Later, StarClan reveals the path to the new territory, by showing a "dying warrior." The dying warrior turned out to be a shooting star, as Squirrelpaw discovered, which showed the Clans where to go. In the mountains, Spottedleaf visits Leafpaw and tells her that StarClan is always watching the Clans. :Hollykit, Smokepaw, Mudfur and Shrewpaw die. Firestar loses his third life. Starlight :Spottedleaf leads Leafpaw to the Moonpool, the new gathering place for medicine cats to share tongues with StarClan. :Tallstar, Mudclaw, Runningnose, and one unknown ShadowClan cat all die. Twilight :StarClan tell Cinderpelt that she will be joining them soon, though they do not know when. :Sootfur and Cinderpelt die. :Talonpaw from ShadowClan dies. Sunset :Spottedleaf tells Leafpool that Cinderpelt was reborn to life as Cinderkit, one of Sorreltail's kits. :Hawkfrost dies, but goes to the Dark Forests instead of StarClan. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Spottedleaf interrupts Jaypaw's conversation with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. :Also, the prophecy about Firestar's "kin of kin" is revealed to Jaypaw. :Molepaw, Rainwhisker, and Goldenflower were revealed to have died between Sunset and The Sight. Dark River :Lionpaw makes friends with a WindClan apprentice Heatherpaw and they secretly play in some tunnels. Outcast :The Tribe of Endless Hunting tell Jaypaw about the prophecy told to Firestar: "Three will come, kin of the one with fire in his pelt, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :Jag's death during The Great Battle is revealed. Eclipse :In the Prologue, Spottedleaf is seen chasing a mouse, and accidentally disturbing a flea-infested Yellowfang. Whitestorm and Bluestar then come and join them, and they begin arguing about the three kits in the prophecy. :Later, when Jaypaw travels to the Moonpool, he walks in Littlecloud's dream, where Runningnose is talking to him about restoring Blackstar's faith in moving to the lake. Sol also deludes Blackstar and convinces him StarClan is not always right. After the Gathering, Jaypaw is visited by StarClan in a dream, where Yellowfang reassures him that all answers will come in time. Long Shadows :In the Prologue, Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind are arguing with Midnight over why she told Sol about the Clans. :Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw fake a sign to make Blackstar believe in StarClan again, but it turns out to be real. :Ashfur dies. Firestar loses his fourth life. Sunrise :In the prologue, Bluestar and Yellowfang are seen arguing about the kits finding out about the prophecy. Yellowfang attacks Bluestar, who reminds her she's her leader. :Later, Yellowfang comes to Jayfeather in a dream. She tells him she can tell him who his father is, and gave him a crow's feather. :Honeyfern dies. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Between the last series and this book, Barkface died, Leopardstar lost two lives, and Firestar lost one. :During the prologue, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Lionheart, and Spottedleaf discuss the Prophecy, and Feathertail appears as well. Yellowfang later appears in a dream to Dovepaw telling her that she is a part of the Prophecy. :When Jayfeather follows Poppyfrost to the Moonpool and they are attacked by Breezepelt and a cat from the Place of No Stars, Honeyfern appears from StarClan and drives off Breezepelt and the mysterious attacker. She also tells Jayfeather to tell Poppyfrost that Berrynose truly loves her, he is just afraid of losing her like he did herself. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze begin to suspect that a war between StarClan and the Place of No Stars is coming. : Rippletail dies. Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather visits the Moonpool, he tries to step into Flametail's dream, but Yellowfang meets him and takes him to another part of StarClan's hunting grounds. They discuss Jayfeather's suspicions that the Dark Forest is planning something, so they and Spottedleaf decide to visit the Dark Forest. Along the way they see five of Firestar's lives, and Yellowfang explains how leaders' lives go to StarClan as they lose them, but until their final life is lost, the lives will not be able to hear or speak to other StarClan cats. :Leopardstar, Blackclaw, Voletooth, Dawnflower, Longtail, and Russetfur die. Firestar loses his sixth life. Known Members ThunderClan ::BluestarRevealed in ''The Darkest Hour , page 53 ::DappletailRevealed in Starlight, page 265 ::GoosefeatherRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 499 ::HollykitRevealed in Starlight, page 265 ::HoneyfernRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 241 ::LarchkitRevealed in Starlight, page 265 ::LarksongRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 499 ::LionheartRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 47 ::MoonflowerRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 499 ::MosskitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 499 ::MumblefootRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 499 ::PinestarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 500 ::RedstarRevealed in Firestar's Quest , page 491 ::RedtailRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 48 ::RunningwindRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 49 ::ShrewpawRevealed in Starlight, page 265 ::SnowfurRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 499 ::SpottedleafRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 52 ::SunstarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 501 ::SweetpawRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 501 ::SwiftpawRevealed in The Darkest Hour, page 51 ::ThunderRevealed in Long Shadows, page 2 ::WhitestormRevealed in Long Shadows , page 143 ::WeedwhiskerRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 499 ::YellowfangRevealed in The Darkest Hour , page 51 WindClan ::AdderkitRevealed in Cats of the Clans, page 2 ::DeadfootRevealed in Midnight, page 4 ::MudclawRevealed in an Erin Hunter Chat ::RunningstormRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 115 ::SmallstarRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 115 ::SwiftstarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 494 ::TallstarRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 83 ::WindRevealed in Long Shadows , page 2 ::WolfheartRevealed in Code of the Clans , page 115 RiverClan ::AspentailRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 36 ::BirchstarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 492 ::CrookedstarRevealed in Midnight, page 2 ::FeathertailRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 3 ::MudfurRevealed in The Sight, page 268 ::OakheartRevealed in Midnight, page 4 ::RiverRevealed in Long Shadows , page 2 ::SilverstreamRevealed in The Darkest Hour , page 49 ::Stonefur Rippletail ShadowClan ::Badgerpaw ::BlossomkitRevealed in Cats of the Clans, page 3 ::DawnstarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 492 ::NightstarRevealed in Midnight, page 3 ::ShadowRevealed in Long Shadows, page 2 ::SnowstarRevealed in Code of the Clans ::SpottedpawRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 139 ::RaggedstarRevealed in Long Shadows , page 65 ::RunningnoseRevealed in Long Shadows , page 65 Cats of Unknown Origins or Clans Shiningheart Braveheart Brightspirit See Also List of StarClan Cats References Category:Clans